


Lemmings in Love

by Zeborah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeborah/pseuds/Zeborah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haley and Aaron Hotchner walk side by side.  Even when they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemmings in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lemmings in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9627) by pornophonique. 



> Per the terms of the license of the original music, this fanvid is itself licensed Creative Commons Attribution Non-Commercial Share-Alike.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Lots of quick cutting. Some violence and blood.

Download [from Minus.com](http://minus.com/mKTzHBT0K/10f) (82MB zip of .avi movie with .srt subtitles)  
Stream [from YouTube](http://youtu.be/rk8wL5H4Hzg) (with closed captions)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Lyrics**  
>  Sometimes I fear the reaper  
> Sometimes I'm afraid to die  
> I think it's hard to leave my loved one  
> I think it's hard to say good-bye
> 
> So don't you ever go my darling  
> Don't you walk into the light  
> Why can't we be forever  
> Forever together united
> 
> And I will never let you go  
> So won't you leave me alone and crying  
> Side by side we walk into the light  
> Stay with me beyond the end of time
> 
> So don't you worry fuzzy darling  
> Calm down and don't you get a fright  
> I swear to you, I promise  
> That everything will be alright
> 
> The sun is low, the days are over  
> Say hello to the cold unfriendly night  
> We laugh and sing and dance together  
> Into the morning light
> 
> And I will never let you go  
> So won't you leave me alone and crying  
> Side by side we walk into the light  
> Stay with me beyond the end of time
> 
> No longer I fear the reaper  
> No longer I'm afraid to die  
> You swore to me, you promised  
> That ev'rything will be alright
> 
> You'll be forever with me  
> And walk the final journey  
> You'll kiss me just like honey  
> We rest in peace for all eternity
> 
> And I will never let you go  
> So won't you leave me alone and crying  
> Side by side we walk into the light  
> Stay with me beyond the end of time
> 
> Beyond the end of time...


End file.
